Pakt
by TurquisePL
Summary: Jak Stone zawierał umowę z Szatanem. Nic więcej nie trzeba mówić.


Disclaimer: I do not own Brimstone nor Stone nor (unfortunately) the Devil.

Powrót! Return of Turquise! Nie no, żartuję. Co nie zmienia faktu, że to mój pierwszy fanfick już od dłuższego czasu. No i pierwszy nie do Bleacha.

Dla tych, którzy trafili do niego dzięki alertom na mnie:

Polecam, naprawdę polecam serial „Brimstone" (można go obejrzeć na Youtube'ie). Ma kilkanaście (chyba 12) odcinków, a uwielbiam go. Plus, wtedy będziecie wiedzieli, o co chodzi w tym oneshocie :D

Czy kogoś zastanawiało, dlaczego Stone odnosi z do Szatana bez nawet odrobinki respektu?

* * *

Ile to już trwały te męki? A może to wcale nie lata, a godziny? Minuty? Bo sekundy to chyba nie… Czy można by tyle wycierpieć w kilka sekund? W tym miejscu wszystko było realne. Pojęcie abstrakcji nie istniało. Tak samo, jak pojęcie spokoju, łagodności, czy… miłosierdzia. W zasadzie, to wszystko sprowadzało się do tego ostatniego. Miłosierdzie, łaska ostateczna. Kolejna męka pod nazwą: nadzieja. W pewnym momencie jego myśli przerwała inna, do tej pory błąkająca się po obrzeżach świadomości, a raczej płynaca wbrew strumieniom podświadomości. Wtargnęła z hukiem, trzaskając drzwiami i rozpędzając ponure towarzystwo. Skoro możecie się tu zebrać, to ruchy, sprawdzić, co się dzieje! Skoro możecie się skupić, to czyżby męki na moment… na chwilę… ustały?

Ezekiel poczuł, że jego nerwy przestały nieustannie wysyłać impulsy bólu. Że jest w stanie poruszyć palcami, powiekami, ustami. Ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się tego, co ujrzy, otworzył oczy. Ściany wokół były białe, obok pikała jakaś maszyna. Lecz tym, co spowodowało największy wstrząs była stojąca obok kobieta. Kobieta, dla której skazał się na wieczne potępienie, teraz stała obok i wyciągała z uśmiechem rękę. Lecz gdy go dotknęła, pokój pękł jak bańka mydlana. W jego miejscu pojawiła się elegancka, nowoczesna łazienka. A na zaparowanych lustrze było napisane: „Umyj się". „Co to za męka tym razem?", zastanawiał się Stone, wchodząc posłusznie pod prysznic. Nauczył się już, że takie polecenia najlepiej było wykonywać od razu. Na co komu dodatkowe męki za taką błahostkę? ku jego zdziwieniu, z prysznica leciała zwykła, czysta woda. Nawet ciepła. Gdy wyszedł z kabiny, zauważył leżącą obok koszulkę z dżinsami. Ubrał się, po czym rozejrzał się niepewnie. I co teraz? Game oper, please insert a coin? Po chwili, gdy nic się nie działo, zdecydował się otworzyć drzwi. Na zewnątrz był ładnie urządzony pokój, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, takimi jak obrazy („Piekło" Boscha), czy okno przysłonięte bordowymi zasłonami (chociaż Stone raczej nie chciał znać widoków, jakie się z nich roztaczały).

- Zapraszam do stołu, panie Stone – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący na jednym z foteli.

Miał suchą, lekko pociągłą twarz, którą okalały sięgające ramion czarne włosy. U jego stóp klęczała ładna, choć nieco zbyt. jak na gusta Stone'a, szczupła blondynka.

- Amelio, proszę, przystaw krzesło na naszego dzisiejszego gościa – zwrócił się do niej gospodarz.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zerwała się, spełniając jego prośbę, po czym wróciła na poprzednie miejsce. Dopiero, gdy Ezekiel przysiadł na skraju krzesła, czarnowłosy mężczyzna kontynuował.

- Jak się panu podobało nasze małe przedstawienie ze szpitalną salą, panie Stone? – zapytał, uśmiechając się dumnie.

Ezekiel nic nie odpowiedział, ostatkami sił próbując nad sobą zapanować.

- Oj, mam rozmawiać sam ze sobą? Nie doceni pan nawet kunsztu aktorskiego tej damy? – mówiąc to, zerknął na siedzącą obok dziewczynę, która tylko spuściła głowę. – Ale ale, gdzież moje maniery! Nie przedstawiłem się przecież… A może taki doświadczony detektyw jak pan sam odkryje, kim jestem? – zapytał.

Tym razem Stone nie miał szans na uniknięcie odpowiedzi, poza tym pierwszy raz od wielu lat, poczuł, że znowu ma dumę i chęć jej obrony.

- Zapewne jakąś tutejszą szychą, sądząc z otoczenia – powiedział hardo, zastanawiając się, jakich kłopotów przysporzy mu takie zachowanie.

O dziwo, drugi mężczyzna wybuchł radosnym śmiechem, aż przyklaskując w dłonie.

- Wiedziałem, że cały czas to masz! – wykrzyknął, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - Amelio, zostaw nas samych, dobrze?

- Ależ, panie… - blondynka podniosła przerażone spojrzenie, lecz mężczyzna przerwał jej.

- Proszę, zostaw nas samych – powtórzył, lecz w jego głosie można było wyczuć twardą, przerażającą nutę, na dźwięk której dziewczyna zbladła.

- Tak, panie. Błagam o wybaczenie, panie – szybko powiedziała, kłaniając się, i kierując do wyjścia.

Szatan poczekał, aż drzwi zamkną się, i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się ponownie do Stone'a.

- Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś aż tak naiwny, żeby uznać, że przywołałem cię tutaj tylko po to, żebyś mógł się umyć i sobie odpocząć. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Dodam, że dzięki niej mógłbyś się może nawet spotkać z twoją piękną Rosalyn… - przerwał, obserwując zmieniający się wyraz twarzy Ezekiela.

- Słucham – stwierdził Stone, zaciskając pięści.

- Ostatnio… Jakby to powiedzieć… Z mojego kochającego objęcia umknęło sto trzynaście niegrzecznych dzieci. Chcę znowu móc je przytulić, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – I nagle sobie przypomniałem, że piętnaście lat temu trafił do mnie pewien całkiem niezły za życia detektyw, jedyny kruczek w tym, że okazał się mordercą…

Oczy Stone'a rozszerzyły się. Piętnaście lat. Tyle minęło w świecie żywych. Piętnaście długich lat…

- Właśnie! Przecież nawet nie wiedziałeś, ile to lat… - roześmiał się Szatan. – No cóż, wygadałem się. Trudno, przeżyję. A w zasadzie to nie, bo i tak nie mogę umrzeć – wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

- A… A co ja będę z tego miał? – zapytał Ezekiel, czując, jak struny głosowe odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie wydawały, były krzyki.

- Przecież już mówiłem, proszę słuchać, dedukować, jak na detektywa przystało, bo się rozmyślę. Możliwość zobaczenia pięknej Rosalyn. A to oznacza drugą szansę na ziemi. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że odeślesz wszystkie sto trzynaście dusz. To jak, zgoda? – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Zgoda – przytaknął Stone bez chwili namysłu. W końcu, czy mogło spotkać go coś gorszego, niż już go spotkało?

- Świetnie. Pierwszy pakt z Szatanem na pańskim koncie, panie Stone. Podoba mi się ten duch, jest taki pełen nadziei i dumy, nawet teraz…. Do zobaczenia na powierzchni, detektywie. Wykonuj swoją pracę pilnie, i pamiętaj, że nikt nie jest niezastąpiony…

Szatan pstryknął palcami i pokój wokół Ezekiela zaczął się rozmazywać. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, leżał na podwójnym siedzeniu w podmiejskiej kolejce.


End file.
